ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Championship Wrestling Federation (2007)
Not to be confused with J. Rish's Championship Wrestling Federation The Championship Wrestling Federation is a wrestling federation which opened in January 2007, created and run by Anthony Romeri. The goal is for a competitive, active, and exciting federation, with a balanced mixture of upcoming wrestlers with more experienced stars. CWF Ignition is broadcasted live every Sunday night and every two months a Sunday-Night PPV goes live. History The CWF began recruiting members in January 2007. It's first show was January 14, 2007, which featured a couple of very good matches. Ironsides defeated Vipor and Adam Samuels in a Triple Threat and Bay-B Dogg defeated Lisa Jones. The following week the two victors faced off against each other with the Heavyweight title on the line. However, it was not meant to be as Judgment interfered in the match before he referee declared the match a no contest. The following week, however, Bay-B Dogg, Ironsides, Judgment and CWF's newest superstar Asylum all faced off in a Fatal-Four Way Elimination match. After Ironsides and Judgment were eliminated, Judgment came back into the match and powerbombed Bay-B Dogg, letting Asylum pick up the win and the Heavyweight Championship. Blind Justice, CWF's first ever PPV, was a hell of a night. The first match was a very close one which saw The Wicked Clowns defeat The Dark Alliance to become the first ever CWF Tag Team Champions. The second match was a match created by CWF's worst nightmare, Xtremo the Clown. It was a Three-Ring Circus match, which basically was a Two-Out of Three falls match but in three different rings for each fall. It saw Patrick Hunter going one-on-one with CWF's own custodial employee, The Janitor. Hunter slipped on water that The Janitor had left on the stage and was knocked out, letting The Cleaner pick up an easy victory. The third match saw two feuding superstars go one-on-one in a Flag match as Mental Jack hung the United States Flag up on the rafters, beating the Vietnamese Assassin VND to the victory. The next match was a huge Open Invitational Battle Royal with the CWF Television Title on the line for the first time. Mr. Cosby got eliminated first before BigPapaBear got thrown over the top. Frazier got eliminated shortly afterwards as Adam Aerts followed. Possum Person was then eliminated by Nightelf who was to be the eventual winner of the match when she defeated War Machine to become the first ever CWF TV Champion. Next up, in the sub-main event, we saw Judgment and Bay-B Dogg go one-on-one in a Street Fight. Bay-B Dogg truly showed why she is called the Queen of Hardcore when she leaped off the top of a ladder on to Judgment who was lying across a table to pick up the victory. The main event saw Asylum defend his Heavyweight title against Ironsides and do it successfully. Over the next several weeks, many changes took place. Mental Jack took the CWF Television Title from Nightelf, smashing her face in with a ladder in the process. A new wrestler was introduced to the roster after Ironsides retired to a backstage role. "Bandit" Dane West made his debut on the CWF forcefully, smashing a bottle of beer across Asylum's head. The two have been feuding on and off ever since, facing each other in Table matches and No Holds Barred Matches. Dane West won the CWF World Heavyweight Championship from Asylum with the Grapes of Wrath during a bloody and brutal No Holds Barred match, ending Asylum's three-month reign. At No Man's Land, Dane West was handed only his second loss in the CWF after Asylum pinned him in the main event. While going for the Texas Scrambler, Sergeant Eversmann came into the arena and hit West in the head with his army helmet. Asylum became the first-ever two-time CWF World Champion. The Television Championship stayed in Mental Jack's hands, after a surprising victory against Judgment and VND. After the match, VND speared Jack due to his own frustrations, and demonstrated how easily he would have won the match. Only time can tell who will come out with it after all is said and done. The Corporate Enforcers took the titles away from The Wicked Clowns, thanks to a little help from Mr. Demonical, their manager. Despite Anthony Romeri's specific instructions for Demonical to stay out of the way, Demonical used his power to enter the ring and screw the Clowns. After the match, Demonical and Romeri had a physical altercation, resulting in a mysterious phone call. The Global Championship is just getting off the ground, and a stunning victory by The Boss puts that title in good company. Sergeant Eversmann was thrown out of the ring at the last possible second, giving The Boss his first taste of gold in the CWF. A few weeks after No Man's Land, the returning VND defeated Mental Jack for the TV title on an episode of Ignition. In the month of July, the Americana Pay per View took place, seeing Asylum keep his hold of the title defending it against Sgt. Eversmann and injuring Dane West. Boss retained his global title as well, and new superstar Johnathan Doberman won the money in the bank ladder match to secure a shot at the CWF title in the future. The only title to change hands that night was the CWF Television Title, which was won by mental Jack, who defeated VND to win the title for the second time in hsi career. Two weeks following the Pay per View, Dane West returned from the injuries inflicted by Asylum, attacking Amazo in the process before adopting a new persona, in the same week, Boss finally lost his Global Title to the redebuting Joey Greco. Over the next several months many changes took place as the Hellbound pay per view occurred yielding a new CWF Champion in the form of Anthony Romeri. Dane West defeated Sgt. Eversmann in a Buried Alive match, ending the warrior's career, but strangely not the ghostly apparitions he was haunted by. The tag team titles also changed hands after they were captured by The Hard Corps.. After roughly a month, Romeri had to relinquish the title due to the actions of acting general manager Mr. Demonical. A Fourway double ladder match for both the World title and TV title was booked. Within two weeks, Mr. Demonical was fired for incompetence by CWF higher ups and replaced by the representative Mr. Jefferson. Concurrent to these events, Mathias West, Dane West's father, as revealed to be the individual behind West's hauntings. Mathias put a price on West's head to subdue his son for his own good. This bounty was answered by Connor Murphy of the hard Crops. The two men had never submitted since their debut, and thus were booked for a submission match at Doomsday. The Jokester and Jason Hernandez continued their bloody feud throughout the month. These events all came to a boil when CWF Doomsday took place, one of the biggest pay per views of the year. At the show, Mr. Jefferson began the night. by unveiling the CWF Exhibition Championship title which was won by jay Brocco in a twenty man battle royal. Jokester beat Jason Hernandez in a steel cage match to end their historic feud. The same night also saw the debut of the Underbaker and The Screaming Mormon who ended the tag team title match in DQ after they attacked both the Hard Corps. and the Untouchables. Connor Murphy despite competing twice that night and going up against the seemingly unstoppable One Man Genocide, forcing the monster to submit, ending his year long streak having never done so. Curiously West seemed to show Murphy respect after the match, leaving with his father. At the conclusion of the night, the returning Asylum won the four way ladder match, winning and unifying the CWF World Championship and the CWF Television Championship, beating out Shawn Fury by mere seconds to win both belts. The following week on Ignition, the night began with the announcement that Connor Murphy would be challenging for the World title at Red Dawn in January as a reward for his unprecedented success at Doomsday. This announcement won the scorn of both Shawn Fury and the still undefeated Donald Titan who both claimed to be the rightful number one contender, Shawn referencing his split second loss at Doomsday and Titan flashing his unpinned record. jefferson settled the argument by stating that both men would have a contendershimatch the following week, and the winner would face Asylum for the title prior to [[Red Dawn]. Murphy is scheduled to take on whoever is Champion in the Red Dawn pay per view to start off CWF's second year in operation. later that night, Anthony Romeri shocked the world when he turned heel destroying Kaeden with a series of punches in the main event, resulting in a DQ loss for the former CWF owner, winning the scorn of CWF Champion Asylum in the process. Titles PPVs Ignition Roster Active Tag Teams *'The Hard Corps.' (A.J. Cleary and Connor Murphy) *'The Untouchables' ((Kaeden and Johnny Gunn) *'The nation of Chaos' (Jack Stone + Chris Helms *'The Professionals' (Jason Hernandez + Gordon Jones) *'The High Church' (The Underbaker + The Screaming Mormon) Inactive tag teams *'The Brothers Dark' (Kyle Dark and Ryan Dark) *'/B/lackup' (Brother Smithsonian and Brother Winnfield) Retired *Ironsides *Mr. Cosby *Adam Aerts *The Boss *Joey Greco Released *Kado X. Ikuba *Judgment *Josh Samuels *BigPapaBear *The Clown *Allison * Xtremo the Clown *The Destroyer *Kyle Warren *Refugee Mike *Tedman *Ethan Kinneas *Chris Sage *Toxic *Oblivion *Kirk William *Cliffy-B *Demon Deacon *Ryan West *Frankie Famous *Randy Iverson *Rebekkah Romanov *Deathbringer *Nightstalker *War Machine *Ashlee *Kyle Hunter *Tayshaun Davis *Sean Skyfire *Chase Williams *Alex Day *Patrick Hunter *Shaun Morgan *Justin Sane *Mason Costello *Jeffery Vanders *A Wrestler Named Famous *Hollywood's Most Wanted *Toni Pepperoni *Legion *Nightelf *Possum Person *Nicky de Rosque *The Wicked Clowns *Chris Camry *Eddie Synomiteed *Scott Lyons *The Razor *Mike Vortex *Felipe Salarose *The Clown *Pyro *Assassin *Matt Walker *Mike Krouser *Shade *Leon Kennedy *Stephen Hart *Richey Riot *Black Magick *Sean Royal *The Game *Nabeel Nawaz *Stephan Angelus *John Selby Staff *Anthony Romeri - Part-owner *Brother Winnfield - Co-Manager, Countdown *Brother Smithsonian - Co-Manager, Countdown *Edward Jefferson - Commissioner of CWF *Dean Simon - Interviewer *Rosie Wallace - Interviewer *Tiffany Marshall - Ring Announcer *Greg Harris - Play-by-Play Announcer *Joel Starr - Color Announcer *Jeff Friar - Cameraman *Mathias West - Other On Air Talent Staff no longer with the Company *Mr. Demonical - Commissioner *Ironsides - CWF Countdown head Trainer Unique Speciality Matches *'Three Ring Circus Match' - There are three different rings placed around the arena. When one fall is secured on the first ring the match moves to the second ring, and then to the third. The winner is the superstar who secures 2-out-of-3 falls. The Janitor is undefeated in this match type. *'Mop Match' - Created by The Janitor, this match is a Falls Count Anywhere match with a few twists. You cannot pin your opponent unless you are holding a mop. At the beginning of the match, a mop will be hung from a pole above the ring. The first person to reach the mop gets use of it, and the match officially begins. The Janitor is undefeated in this match type. *'X-Filth match' - Created by The Janitor. this match involved a suspended platform above a massive tub of filthy mop water. The only means to win is to knock your opponent into the vile liquid below. The Janitor is undefeated in this match type. *Janitor's Ultimate Slip and Slide of Doom - Created by The Janitor, this match involves a completely buffed hallway, made to be extremely slippery. The Janitor's cleaning cart rests in the center and anything on it (including the cart itself) is considered legal to use. An in ring version of this match was used for CWF Doomsday. The janitor is undefeated in this match type. Out of Character Staff *Anthony Romeri - Owner *Connor Murphy - Vice President *Shawn Fury - Head Booker *Mental Jack - Creative Team, Roster Manager and Match Writer *Kaeden - Head Writer *Asylum - CWF Countdown Head Booker *Jason Hernandez - Staff Writer Out of Character Staff no longer with CWF *Johnathan Doberman - The Vince Russo of CWF *Mr. Demonical - Lazy Schmuck *Dane West - Countdown OOC manager *VND - Staff Writer *Mr. Amazo - Staff Writer *Joey Greco - Staff Writer External links * http://z8.invisionfree.com/CWF_Ignition/index.php? Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007